Vanellope von Schweetz
“I was programmed to be a racer. I was designed to be a princess. Nothing more, nothing less. Then, I was reprogrammed to be an MCP. But I wanted to come to the real world… to be more. I wanted to live like real humans do. You guys say I don’t have Power Levels… you say I can’t get stronger or develop… but I was never programmed to be a glitch. I took control of my defection… I learned new ways to use it… so in the end, are you still gonna call me a broken Program?” -Vanellope (src) Vanellope von Schweetz (originally from Wreck-It-Ralph) is a little, dysfunctional Program girl with a glitching problem. She is physically 9 years old, but was actually made around 50 years ago. She is the newest member, and Computer Expert of Nextgen Sector V. Nextgen Series Background Around 50 years ago, Vanellope was a Program in a game called Sugar Rush, but when her game was being taken down from the arcade, the Kids Next Door saved and downloaded her into their network, to be the KND Cyber Network's Master Control Program. Vanellope was acquainted with Monty Uno and knew of his friendship with Daphne Anderson. After Monty left the KND, a Program called XANA was created to assist her, but it caught a terrible virus and attempted to dethrone Vanellope. Vanellope disabled XANA, having to de-rez herself to prevent him from stealing her power, but XANA one day brought her back with no memory. Viridi Saga She first appeared in Code: XANA, where she met and befriended Dillon York as he entered the virtual world. Dillon has since attempted to cure her of her glitch. Secretly, XANA arranged their meeting so that Vanellope could possibly get Dillon to reveal her the code that would break XANA's seal. Dillon first connected his HEAD-SET II to other parts of the Internet outside the KND's, so that he and Vanellope may explore. As they tried to enter a site for mature content, Vanellope's presence immediately glitched the entire website, being an outsider of that site. Dillon later loaded Vanellope onto his HEAD-SET, then stole game consoles (and an iPhone) from his teammates to download data to the HEAD-SET in the hopes it would fix Vanellope, but it failed. When XANA finally retrieved The Source of Cyberspace, he discovered the code that would break his seal. Vanellope entered the code and released him, but XANA instantly betrayed her for being a glitchy Program. Vanellope took the pixel from XANA afterwards, and it was drained of its power. However, its power came back for a brief time as mysterious creatures called Zoni appeared and restored her memory. She soon accompanied Dillon and his friends in XANA's lair and explained her backstory, then worked with Dillon and the others to have XANA de-rezzed. Following the battle, Vanellope decided to go with Dillon to the physical world, and Dillon had Sector V download her from their hologram projector, using the HEAD-SET to help. Vanellope was downloaded as a solid hologram and began to excitedly explore the Sector V Treehouse. She also became their new member and computer expert, and became Dillon's adopted sister. In Operation: MASKED, she found the Kateenian Cheren cute. In Viridi's Last Stand, Vanellope participates in the War on Flora. They've connected their computer network with the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.'s cannons, allowing Vanellope to materialize virtual milk and cookie ammo to fire at Forces of Nature. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, Kodama enlists Vanellope's help in stealing the Shell 297 from Moonbase. Vanellope hacks into the camera network to replay past images, so the cameramen wouldn't notice the group entering the Weapons Storage. Vanellope later cracks the password into the storage. As they are observing the Shell 297, KND guards catch them. Cheren scolds the girls for their actions as Vanellope apologizes for her part. Points are deducted from her sector. In Operation: FROST, Vanellope and Dillon had a snowball fight outside on Christmas Eve. Their family later has Christmas dinner. In Operation: CLOWN, Vanellope wanted excitedly to go with Nolan on his mission to find Dillon and the other kids, but Nolan kept denying her. In Down in the Negaverse, during Meet Your Match Day, Vanellope was upset she didn't get to meet her Negative, while Dillon is meeting his. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector V is given the task of escorting Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., and afterwards helping Nebula prepare for the party. After Tachyon's election to Chancellor (then Emperor), they were taking Nebula to Moonbase until they were captured in an anti-gravity bubble by Vendra, then locked in Tachyon's ship. But thanks to MaKayla's time-altering, Vanellope was able to infiltrate the network of Drophyd ship flight paths, where the Zoni helped her in altering the course of Sector V's prison ship. When they went to Galaxia Elementary to save captured GKND ops, Vanellope hacked into the school's camera system to disable the cameras, allowing them to sneak through the school easier. Later, they went to Kreeli Comet so Vanellope could enter the IRIS Supercomputer and disable to virus that was poisoning it. On the way, however, Vanellope began to feel sick. During their flight to Zordoom, and the following assault, Vanellope began to pause in place and stutter words at random times, and when she attempted to attack some Drophyds, she froze again and took a bullet. Dillon defeated the Drophyds afterward and took Vanellope back to the ship. After leaving Zordoom, Dillon demanded Haruka treat Vanellope, but she said she didn't know how to treat Programs. They take her to Pollyx to have her treated, but after a while of doing so, Pollyx informs Dillon that Vanellope's dying. He explains how she's an old Program that could already barely survive outside her network, and she may not have much time. Dillon cries over Vanellope, but the Zoni come and say they can make her perfect. Dillon only says he wants her the same way as before, so the Zoni decide to restore her to that condition. She is already eager to get back in action, so they take Pollyx's ship to find the others. They infiltrate Mom's Death Heart to stop her and Tachyon from blasting the Glomours and Kateenians with an Agifyer Cannon. After the Dimensionator is repaired and taken by Pollyx, they chase him to Reepor where Tachyon and his allies ambush them. Vanellope tries to attack Mom, but she glitches up again as the woman attacks her, using her hidden abilities. Vendra scatters the kids across the valley, but they make their way back as Sector W7 comes to rescue them. They fly to Coruscant to stop Tachyon's invasion while Sollyx is treating Vanellope on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Sollyx explains as well that her pixels won't survive, even if she makes it through the upcoming battle. Before they land on Coruscant, Sollyx places a special virus inside Vanellope that'll infect the nearest machine or Program if she's derezzed. Bender takes her and Dillon to MomCorp, and they leave him to battle Mom herself while Vanellope hacks in her computer. Inside Mom's computer, Vanellope faces a Momhead guardian, which eats and derezzes her. However, the virus kicks in and Momhead's pixels reform into a new Vanellope, who shuts down the network. After Tachyon is defeated, Vendra brings the King of Space back from the Netherverse, who reveals to be Dimentio. Vanellope tries to attack him, but she is derezzed by his Space Lightning. However, she turned out to have possessed the Dimensionator using her virus, secretly reforming inside it as Dimentio was carrying out his plan. When the team was fighting Dimentio, Vanellope finally reformed herself and began to make the Dimensionator malfunction, giving Dimentio a headache as well. When Sollyx arrives with a Program Vanellope can possess, Dillon gives her the cue to destroy the Dimensionator, knocking Dimentio down. Afterwards, she possessed Sollyx's Program and gained a new hologram body, then watched Nebula and MaKayla's fight against Dimentio. Two days later, they had the 3rd-anniversary party for GKND, in which Vanellope was dizzied and singing random songs. The Zoni appeared and took Vanellope away, as they had a destiny planned for her. Sector V was saddened by her disappearance, but Dillon especially. In The Great Candied Adventure, Dillon is still upset over Vanellope's disappearance, and goes to hate new member, Carol Masterson when she wants to join their team. On the Licorice Lands adventure, they battle Cindy Cortix, who gives each of them nightmares, with Dillon's being that Vanellope is a ghost who is angry at him for not protecting her. But Dillon promises he will come to save her, and Vanellope remarks he coulda just said so. Vanellope also briefly haunted Aurora's nightmare as well. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Vanellope wakes up in the Land of Heat and Clockwork, which XANA introduces as what remains of the New World. He wants Vanellope to help him prepare the place for when Ragaj Gnik comes, which would help Vanel's friends too, but she declines and escapes from XANA. With the Zoni's help, Vanellope crosses the lava sea and gets to a warehouse where some black and green creatures were in a gang fight. The Shimmer suddenly appears and both gangs kill each other out of fear. Vanellope speaks to the Shimmer, who claims to know Dillon Simmons, but it leaves when Vanel tries to confirm this. The Zoni explain that "He" was born from its fire, and is its face. They later take her to the Land of Little Cubes and Tea, where Vanellope rescues another Shimmer, who claims that it must stop him. The Zoni instruct Vanellope to tell Dillon that he must return to Earth, while Maddy must stay in Solana Galaxy and find the Disbanded. They allow her to appear on one of Star Train's monitors so she may tell this to Dillon, briefly promising they'll get to see each other again soon before having to leave. Vanellope is later taken to the Land of Quartz and Melody, where she meets XANA's new helper, Peridot. She remarks how the Program looks like a Dorito, then when Peridot realizes she's Vanellope, she fights the child. When Vanel begins winning the fight, Peridot retreats, so the former chases her across the Cybersite. Peridot gets away, however, but she is told to keep chasing her by the Zoni. Vanellope gets to the Land of Crystals and Gems, where Peridot is seen fixing a small robot called Clank, whom the Zoni are calling Orvus. Vanellope battles and defeats a Centipeetle monster before rescuing Clank. The Zoni lead Vanellope to the Fountain of Quartz to heal Clank. In doing so, Karkat, Terezi, and Nepeta are able to speak to Vanel through their Zoni. The Zoni take Vanellope to the First Byway around the same time the KaibaCorp. forces are attacking Great Clock. The Zoni lead Vanellope into the First Byway and awaken Orvus's spirit inside Clank. Orvus reveals the true purpose for bringing Vanellope here: to merge her with The Source of Cyberspace and make her the Cyber God. Vanellope can use her godly powers to restore the Clock's Cyberspace so it will be downloaded and recreate the First Dimension for the Chosen Ones. But when it would be over, Vanellope would die. Unfortunately, Vanellope turns down the opportunity, wanting to ask Dillon's permission. As it turns out, Dillon was on his way there with a team of operatives. When Dillon's team finds Vanellope, she pretends to be in a trance-like state, before jumpscaring Dillon. After the Zoni explain the situation, Dillon disapproves of Vanel becoming Cyber God. When Karkat questions where to find a replacement, Peridot falls into the chamber. They manage to persuade Peridot to betray XANA and become Cyber God, because it would help Yellow Diamond. Shortly after, XANA and Gozaburo Kaiba accidentally fuse and become an amalgamation called XANAIBA. Vanellope remembers that XANA evolved from King Candy, and is therefore a Cy-Bug. She and Carol work together to increase the First Byway's wavelength, luring XANAIBA into the beam and destroying the monster. Vanellope returns to Earth with her friends - only to learn of CP10's attacks. Sector V ambushes CP10 in Quahog, during which Vanellope, Kirie, and Dillon fight Monkey Mask. Dillon insists on Vanellope not getting involved, worried she isn't strong enough to fight a high-level opponent, but Vanellope ignores his concerns and keeps fighting the assassin. They unmask the agents and expose her as Leslie Meijer. Leslie abandons the fight as the agents kidnap Cheren. That night, with the help of the Zoni, the KND undergoes five days of training, during which Vanellope develops her Lickety Split attacks. Unfortunately, Azelf cannot record Vanellope's Power Level, being a Program. On May 20, the Kids Next Door invade Enies Lobby, in which Vanellope races Carol across the island in a racecar. When they encounter two giants, Vanellope shoots fireworks at them, and one of the fireworks flies over them as Ururu was riding it. They make it inside the Tower of Justice, where Vanellope battles Leslie Meijer. With Carol's help, Vanellope is able to defeat the assassin, feeling pride in her newfound strength despite being a glitchy Program. When Dillon fought Daphne Anderson on God's Domain, Vanellope used her newfound shapeshifting to become Monty Uno. Remembering Monty's friendship with Daphne back in the day, she was able to lure Daphne into a kiss. Daphne flushes when Vanellope reveals herself, and in that moment of weakness, Dillon knocks the World Leader out. In On The Way, Vanellope invites Ib, Mary, and Madotsuki's spirit to her house for a sleepover, and they form the Club of Girls Who Were Stuck in One Place For Too Long. They were watching Higurashi When They Cry. In Seven Lights: The Last, Vanellope goes with Kanaya and Carol to the Land of Matter and Making. When they find the computer room, Vanellope infiltrates the advanced computer to adapt with its complex code, allowing them to develop the Zoni. Newborn Era In The Horrorverse, Vanellope accompanies Nolan on his mission to stop Affright, mostly hanging inside his wristwatch. She helps Carol fight The Riddler during the Cleveland invasion, and the girls are successful. Everyone later attends the funeral of Nolan York, wherein Vanel comments he was a great dad. In Warriors of Sky, Sector V infiltrate the Free Kingdom, where Vanellope participates in a Slaughter Race. She uses her Lickety Split kart, and with keen glitching, she manages to secure 2nd place, her kart smashing Skaios in the process. Luckily, the captain recovers, feeling excitement after the great race and complimenting Vanel. When the team explores Towa City, Vanel excitedly runs off to explore on her own, and shows no concern when some kids are injured in a race. Yuta explains that Skaios can awaken the Will of Rebellion inside people. Later, Vanel would gamble herself with the Dice Pirates if Sheila could win her match with Tani, and when Sheila won, she joined the Dice Pirates. In The Fifth Emperor, during her time in Free Kingdom, she befriends Marina the Octoling, who is a Computer Expert that wants to test the Gigantification Cheat with the Program. In Pirate Wars, the Giant Code is put to the test as Vanel is grown to the same size as Smoothie Blouse, allowing her to fight the Amazon. Vanel struggles to maintain her giant form, but quickly gains controls and beats Smoothie by squeezing all the juices out of her until the Amazon shrinks to a shriveled size. Vanel returns to normal size and finds the shriveled Battles *Vanellope, Dillon, Chris, Zach, and Maddy vs. X.A.N.A.. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Zordoom Break-in. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Vanellope vs. Momhead. *Vanellope vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Vanellope vs. Peridot. *Vanellope vs. Centipeetle. *Vanellope and Carol Masterson vs. XANAIBA (helped from sidelines). *Vanellope, Dillon, and Kirie vs. Leslie Meijer. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Vanellope vs. Leslie Meijer. *Dillon York vs. Daphne Anderson (assisted). *Vanellope and Carol vs. The Riddler. *Slaughter Race. *Vanellope vs. Smoothie Blouse. Appearance Vanellope has an adorable doll-like face with wide, yellow eyes. She has shiny black hair with little candies in them, and has a ponytail tied with a red Twizzler bow. She wears a cyan-colored hoodie with red, licorice-colored laces, a black skirt, cyan leggings with white stripes spiraling around them, and wears small, black boots with wiggly red lines around the soles. Personality During her time of having no memory, she longed to see the outside world and wanted to be free of XANA's grasp. Once she is freed, she develops a very excited, playful personality, and becomes curious about almost everything in the world. Vanellope loves racing, having been designed for the art, and typically enters Mario Kart to participate. Vanellope is determined to prove herself to her team: though it was stated that Programs can't have Power Levels, Vanellope learned greater control over her glitches through training, making her own defect work for her. Powers Vanellope's glitchy dysfunction comes in handy, as she's able to warp just about anywhere and move at quick speeds, and can even warp other people she touches. They've considered this ability glitchbending; and she can even use it in the human world. Vanellope also has computer expert skills, and is able to materialize almost anything from the network. They've used this once during the War on Flora, connecting the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. cannons with the computer so Vanellope could materialize milk and cookie ammo. Vanellope can enter any computer or even videogame in order to hack it. Thanks to Sollyx, Vanellope was implanted with a virus that contains copies of her memory and traits, so whenever she's destroyed, the virus can flow to the nearest machine or Program and possess it, and its pixels will reform to make a new Vanellope, controlled by her as well. Because Vanellope was designed as a racer, she has very proficient racing skills. Techniques *'Lickety Split Kick': Vanellope zips around and builds momentum before kicking an enemy with great force. *'Lickety Circle': Vanellope glitches around an enemy in a pixelly circle and attacks the enemy from all directions. *'Glitch Clones': Vanellope glitches so fast that she clones herself. Her clone can perform its own attacks, but must eventually reform together. *'Vanel Dolls': Vanellope can break her body into doll-size parts, resulting in mini Glitch Clones. Those clones can be derezzed and possess other Programs (like Game-and-Watch), but the reformed Vanellopes will be imperfect and not last long. **'Lickety Split Planet': The reformed Glitch Clones can all perform Lickety Circles and completely surround the enemy, resulting in a storm of kicks. Final Smash "Guh- Guh- Guh- GLI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-..." Vanellope's Final Smash is Glitchapalooza, in which she turns the whole area pixelly and distorted, and all of the opponents start twitching and have little control of their movements, in other words glitching. When it ends, the opponents appear in a random area, hopefully over a dangerous chasm. Weaknesses Even after being freed, it is hard for Vanellope to survive outside of her own network. At times, she endures a sick condition where she pauses at random times, leaving her open to attack. However, her virus will still kick in if she's destroyed and possess a new Program. When Vanellope glitches too many times too quickly, her pixels will have trouble reforming completely. The same applies when using complicated attacks. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 2) *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (nightmare) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Gamewizard planned to give Vanellope kart-racing stages in one of his stories (such as NECSUS), but he wasn't able to work them in the plot. However, Mario Kart-type stages are featured in Seven Lights, done by various characters. **Warriors of Sky is the first story where Vanellope does a racing stage. *Vanellope is the first member of Nextgen Sector V to be entirely from a different race; without any human genes in her like Sheila. *She is also the first crossover character to be a Sector V member. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector V Members Category:York Family Category:Anderson Family Category:Adopted Category:Computer Experts Category:Programs Category:Revived Characters